


Of Secrets and Serials

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn readies for another extended campaign away from Skyhold and makes the first move in her plan to bring Varric and Cassandra together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Secrets and Serials

Sitting at the desk in her chambers, Evelyn’s eyes traced over the map of Fereldan plotting her course. The map was difficult to see because it was late, and she was reading by dim magelight. She would have lit candles or made her magical orb brighter, but Evelyn didn’t want to disrupt Cullen’s rest. Her fingers traced out the most efficient route - Caer Oswin by way of the King’s Road, then resupply in Crestwood, up to the Storm Coast to meet Bull’s Qunari contacts, and then across the Waking Sea to Valance to meet Leliana. She would be gone at least a month, and that would be if everything went smoothly which it never seemed to do. Glancing over at Cullen who had rolled over on his stomach, Evelyn wished that she could remain at Skyhold longer. 

Rolling her head around trying to stretch the kink out of her neck, Evelyn ran through a mental checklist of things she would need to do before she left. She had already prepared most of the needed potions. Harritt was mending her armor where a darkspawn’s arrow had pierced the shoulder. Dagna was set to add an enchantment to her staff once she could decide whether she wanted primarily fire or frost runes. Although the red hart sat more comfortably, she should probably take a horse given the amount of time they would be spending on roads. The hart just stood out too much...

“When are you coming to bed?” Cullen asked in a sleepy voice.

“Soon I promise... I just need to think through a few more things.”

He sat up and looked at Evelyn with concern. “You sleep less than I do. I didn’t think it possible, but at least now I know your secret.”

“What secret?” she wondered aloud.

“I used to be amazed at the quick decisions you could make at council meetings. You just seemed to absorb information and know exactly what to do in a matter of seconds. It was impressive and infuriating. Now I know you sat up the night before pouring over every report and reasoning through all the scenarios. No wonder you always seemed a little impatient as we advisors would outline our opinions and options. You’d already thought it all through.”

“That’s not entirely true. I often change my mind after hearing a persuasive argument.”

“Right... and I’ve a shot at being the next Divine,” Cullen joked. “Anyway, sleep...bed... joining me anytime soon?”

Evelyn sighed, “Alright, I’ll lay down, but I won’t fall asleep. I never can this early.”

“It’s well past midnight. You need to rest. Most mages require more sleep than the average person.”

“Yes, well, I guess it’s fortunate I’m not most mages then. Insomnia saved my life you know,” she snipped and then wished she hadn’t mentioned that tidbit.

“How did insomnia save your life?”

“Never mind. I’m more concerned with what you’re going to do to make me tired enough to fall asleep.” Evelyn said coyly.

Cullen knew she was deflecting his attention and raising her guard, but she was a beautiful woman and that made an effective distraction. _Let her keep her secrets for now. Maybe someday she won’t need to hold them so closely._ He thought as she crawled into bed beside him.

********************************

Gruff, pragmatic Cassandra Pentaghast had a dirty secret that Evelyn had discovered a few months ago. The Seeker for all her harsh demeanor and heavy handed bravado was actually a very sentimental and caring person. Cassandra would probably make a disgusted noise at the assertion, but Evelyn knew it to be true. Cassandra might be a warrior by occupation, but she was a romantic at heart.

It was that romantic nature that fueled Cassandra’s hobby - one that she would deny to her last breath unless you caught her red handed. Cassandra Pentaghast -Hero of Orlais, Nevarran noble, Right Hand to the Divine- loved to read literature... smutty literature. Her appetite for romance novels was nearly insatiable, and the more abysmal the prose the better. Her favorite series “Swords and Shields” was written by none other than Varric Tethras.

When Evelyn discovered Cassandra engrossed in Varric’s book at camp, Cassandra at first tried to deny that she had even been reading. With very little prodding, Cassandra had gushed about Varric’s series and how very much she was looking forward to a sequel. Then she tried to make Evelyn swear not to tell anyone - especially Varric. Evelyn had complied with Cassandra’s request for privacy at first, but now that she had set her mind on getting Varric and Cassandra together she had to exploit this opportunity. 

Initially, Evelyn thought she would bring Varric along for the trip to Caer Oswin. They were investigating the disappearance of the Seekers at Cassandra’s behest after all. Leliana’s intelligence indicated that Lord Seeker Lucius had taken over Caer Oswin from its rightful owner Bann Loren. Upon further reflection, Evelyn decided to leave Varric behind at Skyhold. Varric and Cassandra had a love-hate relationship, and Evelyn was concerned the stress of what they might encounter at Caer Oswin might cause Cassandra to be even more acerbic than normal.

Leaving Varric behind presented Evelyn with another opportunity, though. He would have little to do in the month or so that Evelyn planned to have her team away. That would be just enough time for a prolific writer like Varric to add another installment to his romance series Evelyn reasoned. Now all she had to do was convince him to write it and then present it to Cassandra. It was easier than she expected.

“So... you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra. That’s such a terrible idea. I have to do it. On one condition, I get to be there when you give her the book.” Varric had said after she approached him with the idea. Evelyn accepted his offer and filled with glee on the inside. _Is this how Leliana feels when someone steps into her trap? I could get hooked on intrigue._ Evelyn mused.

Having finished enticing Varric to write another chapter of “Swords and Shields,” Evelyn decided to check on the other half of her imagined love match. She found Cassandra in the armory speaking with Mother Giselle. The old cleric was trying to convince Cassandra to actively pursue becoming the next Divine. 

Although it had been months since Divine Justinia’s death, the chantry had yet to name a successor. As the Inquisition’s influence grew, more people began to consider whether someone allied with it should take over the position. Leliana and Cassandra had served as the left and right hands of the previous divine and were now key members of the Inquisition. They were quickly becoming frontrunners to head the chantry even though they had been denounced as heretics when the Inquisition formed. 

Evelyn was unsure how she felt about the prospect of either Cassandra or Leliana assuming the Sunburst Throne. She trusted Cassandra more than anyone -except perhaps Cullen. The Seeker was moral, pragmatic, honest, and loyal. She wanted to see the chantry become more charitable and loving, but Cassandra also wanted to reform the Circle of Magi and reinstate the Templar Order. Although she knew Cassandra would work diligently to end past abuses, Evelyn did not think the Circles should be restored even if mages were given limited ability to self govern. The Circles were prisons - no matter how nicely you treated the people inside or let them feel invested in decision making.

Leliana, on the other hand, wanted to free all mages and reach out to other groups traditionally excluded from the chantry hierarchy like dwarves, elves, and Qunari. Evelyn’s political view aligned more with Leliana’s ideals, but she did not trust Leliana even though she considered her a friend. Leliana had a very polite and playful exterior but what was underneath that facade could be terrifying. From what Evelyn had seen, Leliana would go to any length to ensure success. Allowing someone without clear moral boundaries to head a powerful religious entity seemed like a road that would lead to chaos.

From what Evelyn had gathered, the other candidates for Divine were inexperienced clerics or political upstarts. She had even heard Vivienne’s name mentioned as a possibility. Evelyn knew one thing with certainty - Vivienne would make a terrible Divine. The only faith the enchanter had was in her ability to manipulate people and situations. Blackwall had compared Vivienne to a beautiful viper - lovely and deadly - and Evelyn agreed with him. Although she was a mage herself, Vivienne wanted to recreate the Circles and strengthen the Templar Order. As long as Vivienne had power, she would not be concerned with how mages - or anyone else for that matter - were treated.

Evelyn had already been asked to determine the fate of rebel mages, Grey Wardens, and the Empire of Orlais. She really did not want to be called on to choose who would head Thedas’ most powerful religious organization, but it was becoming increasingly clear to her that she might be unable to avoid that decision. Bull had told her the Qunari chose their leaders not for their abilities to fight or administrate but for the capability to make tough choices and live with the consequences. Some days Evelyn wished she wasn’t such a good decision maker.

**Author's Note:**

> In a few days, I will be heading to the beach and away from ice and snow. Yay for sunshine! I am unsure if I will have the ability to write/post during my vacation, but rest assured my mind will be whirring with stories while I soak up the rays.


End file.
